


The Optimal Number

by ThatwasJustaDream



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, birthday fic, spock wants Jim's babies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-18 05:45:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1417288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatwasJustaDream/pseuds/ThatwasJustaDream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Kirk's birthday, and the passage of time has Spock thinking... and getting all nesty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“You’ve outdone yourself,” Kirk kicked back and settled into the sofa in his quarters, letting his head find Spock’s shoulder. “I have no idea how to top this when your birthday comes around – but I promise, I’ll try.”

The turkey feather and quill pen lying in the box in his hand had to be three hundred years old. The nod the gift gave to the adage of the pen being mightier than the sword was enough, alone, to make Kirk smile. The fact that Spock had planned it, ordered it – must have done so months ago? 

It was positively sentimental. He knew better than to suggest that out loud, though.

“Captain, I believe we have reached an optimal age for procreating and should endeavor to have children together.”

It was too much; Kirk tried but….. he couldn’t stop barking laughter from escaping him.

“You’re… amused?”

“Yes, obviously.” he sat up, set the gift on the side table carefully and then reached back to take Spock’s hand and give it a reassuring squeeze. “But only because that is almost precisely how I anticipated you’d eventually tell me you wanted to make babies with me. So, are we talking genetic modification? I'll admit I've thought about it; combine DNA from us each with…”

“No…” The abruptness with which Spock cut him off took him aback for a second. “That absolutely will not do.”

“Won’t do, why? It’s far from uncommon….”

“I understand, Jim, but it entails both medical and legal review and no parents ever get approval for more than two GM offspring. We require five children.”

“Five?” Kirk didn’t feel himself dropping his hand until he’d done it. “Five? Seriously? May I ask… uh… five children, did you say?”

“It’s only logical,” Spock looked annoyed and Kirk wasn’t sure if it was over his miniscule physical withdrawing or at having to explain. “We are both peripatetic beings. They are extremely likely to be so as well.”

“Ahh… I’m up to speed now. With five…”

“Yes….”

“The odds of spending at least a few weeks each year with any one of them once they’re grown? Quintuple that number and…”

“Disaster aside,” Spock’s voice got heavier, the one bit of emotional expression he allowed himself more frequently these days “I will outlive you by decades if not a century. I want our grandchildren near. I want to hear your voice in theirs and see your…”

“Stop it,” Kirk sank back down, deeper, stretching out and pulling him along with. “Or I’ll go misty on you. That is a threat. Get down here, and let’s celebrate.”

“It would be more efficient use of our time tonight to conduct an information search,” Spock might protest, but he was sliding along with him. “Locate an ideal surrogate, look at best dates for conception of our first child based on mission planning and….”

“Spock…” 

“Yes?”

“Tomorrow,” Kirk rocked against him, hip to hip. “Okay?”

“Agreed.”


	2. What's in a Name...

“I don’t understand why he can’t think it over himself? What, exactly, is the need for…. all of _this_?” 

Kirk could feel their lovely surrogate mother-to-be quirking a lip at him from his left in their seat in the back pew, even though he never took his eyes off the ceremony; a dozen Vulcans slowly circling a meditating Spock in the ship’s chapel, chanting.

“I’m sorry,” He kept his voice low and level, barely above a whisper. “I do _get_ the Vulcan preference for ritual and tradition but…human parents noodle it over in the shower, during breakfast, in those down times at work when your mind wanders. They _consult_ each other….”

“I’m surprised at your lack of comprehension, Captain,” Her voice was soft, but admonishing. “It’s true many of my people no longer adhere to the tradition of deep contemplation in selecting a name for their child. But these are unusual times, and Spock is not the average Vulcan. When you add the fact that the infant’s DNA will be yours and mine but not his….it's only logical for him to leave his own mark in this way.”

“I told him I was fine with him fathering our first child if he preferred. The choice was entirely his.”

“Fascinating,” she said, and then it was Kirk who quirked a smile. “You allow him to decide who will parent first. You let him opt for the naming ritual. All of that, even though you are the dominant mate in your pairing and not known as docile in any regard. Are you at all...conflicted? About what is to come?”

“No,” He watched Spock, now, saw the peaceful, committed intensity written on that face and something in his heart unspooled even looser, more open than it had the day they’d decided on all this. “No, I’m not unsure. About anything. Not in the least.”

“Good.”

“Why did you agree to be our surrogate?”

It had felt like too personal a question to ask her- until now. She was a catch for them; a young woman destined to become a Vulcan high priestess, dedicating her life to the spiritual needs of a people rebuilding their broken race. 

“I agreed because in my role, there will be no room for the demands of parenthood and…”

“No, I’m sorry – I didn’t ask it well. Why did you choose _us_? We don’t exactly live easy lives. You must have had offers from wealthier couples? People who are better connected?”

“That’s easy, captain. Of all of the partners I met with, your souls are most closely twined. You and Spock? You'll never part. And _I'll_ never need to wonder if the infant I bore was supported and loved to its fullest."

He wanted to say thank you, but the rock in his throat? He settled for a nod. 

In keeping with the ritual, he wouldn't get to hear the name until the day the baby arrived. Thirty weeks. They would fly, but not fast enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise they won't all be this sentimental, but this is where it went for me next! :|.


End file.
